


Coming Out

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:39:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of pure, unadulterated fluff, and Niall being Niall</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Out

Being on tour was exhausting and the boys had all got into a routine of going straight to bed after a performance. They loved the thrill of singing to the crowds, but the adrenaline rush quickly faded into fatigue soon after they left the stage.

After one such performance, Harry and Louis were curled up together on their large bed, talking quietly so as not to wake the others whose rooms were just across the corridor of the hotel. They knew they should try and get as much sleep as possible, but for some reason their minds just wouldn’t shut down. Earlier on they’d tried having sex (after all that was the reason they were sharing a room while on this tour) but although their brains were still fully functioning their bodies weren’t. 

Louis reached an arm around Harry’s shoulders and the younger boy rested his head of curls under his chin.

“Do you remember when we first came out to the boys?” asked Harry suddenly, and Louis nodded.

“It was one of the best days of my life,” he told him, and they lay there in contented silence, reminiscing…

***

It was a beautiful September day: the sun was shining brightly overhead and the last of the summer heat was yet to leave the slight breeze. In a small bedroom in North London two young men had their faces clamped together in a passionate embrace, their eyes closed and mouths locked. Eventually one of them broke away and wiped his lips with the back of his hand, still staring adoringly at his older counterpart.

“Oh my God, Louis,” said Harry, the joy and excitement still bubbling up inside him. “I can’t believe we did it!”

“I know,” he replied, and fell back on the bed. “Our single at number one! It’s amazing!” 

Harry lay down beside him and began wondering whether to tell his boyfriend what he had been thinking. Summoning up his courage, he opened his mouth and spoke.

“Boo?”

“Yeah?” Louis turned his head to him, recognising the seriousness in his voice.

“I reckon we should do it.” The older boy frowned in confusion, but Harry persevered. “You know, tell the boys. About us.” Before Louis could interject he went on: “I know you’re worried about Eleanor, but I think they’ve already guessed that’s a bit of a damp squib. And it’s not like we’re telling the whole world is it? Just our best mates.” 

The prepared speech fell effortlessly out of Harry’s mouth, and he stared pleadingly at Louis, begging him to consider his idea.

“Well,” he began, weighing up his words carefully. He’d always refused to tell anyone else about the truth behind the Larry Stylinson rumours for fear that it would leak out into the hands of the media. But right then with the most beautiful boy in the world right in front of him, the taste of his lips still lingering in his mouth, he would have agreed to anything Harry suggested. Hell, that’s how this whole thing had started!

“Go on then,” he smiled, and the younger boy grinned back in delight.

*

The rest of the band was downstairs, still celebrating their single’s success. As Harry and Louis made their way to the kitchen they heard Niall singing _‘Who got number one? Who got number one?’_ and laughed quietly with each other. When they reached the closed door Louis turned Harry to him and whispered in his ear.

“Are you sure you want to do this Hazza? You know, we don’t have to, right?” Despite the age gap between them, Harry had never seen his boyfriend so serious and nodded slowly.

“I know that, Lou. But I want to!” He seemed convinced at that and slowly pushed the door open.

The boys whooped as they stepped into the spacious room, which disorientated Harry a little at first.

“Here comes the rest of the super gang!” cheered Zayn, and the others clapped along. Louis, however, kept his cool and stepped into the middle of the room with Harry in tow.

“Thanks guys,” he smiled, looking around at the three boys he had come to trust with his life. “But Harry here and I would just like to tell you something.”

“What? That ‘WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS’?” hollered Niall, but Liam shushed him, realising that Louis was, for once in his life, being serious.

“Go on,” he said, casting a look that Harry couldn’t read at Zayn before turning back to the couple. “What do you want to say?”

“Well,” began Louis, trying to organise his thoughts before they all tumbled out of his mouth like usual. “I think you all know that I’m actually gay, and Eleanor’s not my girlfriend really.” The boys half-nodded, which encouraged him to carry on. “And the thing is – ”

“What he’s trying to say,” interjected Harry, a sudden sense of courage taking over him. “Is that we’ve been going out for about a month now behind you guys’ backs!” 

There was a short silence, and then to his utter surprise the rest of the band burst out laughing. Both Louis and Harry were completely bemused; this wasn’t the reaction they’d expected at all!

“Guys, we’re being serious,” they said almost simultaneously, which just made the boys laugh even more.

“Yeah, we get that,” giggled Niall, trying to calm himself. “Just – tell us something we don’t know!” 

That was when the relief flooded through Harry’s body and he began to laugh along. Of course his friends knew! They’d spent long enough with the two of them to recognise the wonderful chemistry that was going on between them; it was hardly surprising that they'd realised there was something far more to their relationship than friendship.

He turned to Louis, who was now grinning too, and took the older boy’s hands in his. Slowly, tenderly, they leaned forwards and kissed more passionately than Harry could ever remember them being before…

***

Back in a hotel room in a city both of them had already forgotten the name of, the boys were still clasped together on the king-size bed, remembering the beautiful day that would be forever ingrained in their minds as perfect. Harry snuggled up closer to Louis, tiredness finally beginning to take over his brain.

“That was the first day I truly knew I was in love with you,” he whispered into the darkened room, and Louis agreed.

“And now I can’t imagine not loving you!” he told the younger boy, as they started to fall into a peaceful sleep. The last thing Harry remembered of that night was the feeling of his boyfriends arms clasped around him, keeping him safe from the rest of the world.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first work to be published to AO3! Woop woop! This is actually the first Larry one shot I ever wrote, and the first piece of writing I ever published on Tumblr, which is why it's very short and kind of crap... But I love fluff so yay!


End file.
